A common problem in suburban residential areas is the control of nuisance animals such as rodents, squirrels, raccoons, etc. Many residents erect bird houses or similar structures to provide shelter, nesting areas, and feeding stations for birds. Squirrels are naturally drawn to these structures due to the presence of the bird feed and the likely tree level locations of such structures. The presence of squirrels about the bird feeding structure can undesirably disrupt feeding and nesting, and diminish the amounts of feed available for consumption by birds.
It would be desirable to provide an animal control device which would discourage squirrels and the like from seeking access to seed structures without affecting the intended use.